Nighty Night Pixie Hollow
by Nox Drake
Summary: You've heard of Tinkerbell and her friends? Well they're the day time faeries. This is the story of the Faeries who work when the sun goes down. They're aren't evil, but they do get into alot of shinanigans.
1. Meet the Night Owls

Fairy Names:

Labrynth (garden)

Tilli (light)

Foxglove (Autumn)

Stripe (animal)

Cameron (Tinker)

Chip (light)

Bella (summer)

Reta (garden)

Casandra (water)

Ahnya (tinker)

Cibyll (music)

Kat (Fast flying)

Kit (animal)

Chrys (winter)

Wiemer (tinker)

Rorrim (tinker)

Capella (music)

Russle (animal)

Rook (Fast Flying)

Fang ( light)

Wind (music)

Kasane (garden)

Cedar (water)

Duck (water)

Fiira (fast flying)

Wolfgang (Autumn)

Karma (queen)

Gypsy (water)

Tumble (fastflying)

The Nighttime Faeries

We all know the story of Tinkerbell and her fairy friends. The Gardeners and Fast Flyers, Water and Animal fairies, not to mention the other Tinkers. Now, they're all very nice and helpful and bursting with energy. However, they're not the only ones. The fairies you know are only the beginning for when the sun goes down and moon comes up and all the little fairies are snug in their beds, that's when the Night flyers emerge; and this story is about them.

Now don't get me wrong, the day fairies and the night fairies know eachother quite well. For Once every season, they meet for a ball. It is held on top of the tallest tree in neverland, it's known as, the Elder Tree. These balls take place on the Solstice and the Equinox. They last a full day and night. Followed by a day and night of resting, But there is one more ball, it is on the first of spring and lasts three days and three nights. Of course it is also followed by three days and three nights of resting. And this is where our story begins, on the last day of resting.

"Look out!" A cry echoed across the dark waters of the pond. A pebble flew threw the air and splashed into the waters, breaking the reflection of the stars. "Sorry, sorry, are you alright?"

"Weimer!" Cedar shouted, attempting to crawl back onto her lily pad, where she had been sitting with Duck. (Duck is a fairy too) They were both water fairies and were used to getting wet, but the fact that they had to get their wings dried all over again, which took quite a bit of time, was just a little upsetting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Wiemer apologized again. "Your alright aren't you?"

"Yes, we're fine," Duck said pleasantly. "But we could use some asisstants with our wings," Duck jutted her thumb back at her sopping wings.

"Right, I'll find someone," He assured them. "Sorry," Cedar plopped down on her lily pad and crossed her arms to wait for a fastflying fairy to dry her wings. It is impossible for a fairy to fly with wet wings, and being out at night did nothing to help that matter.

Wiemer game zipping back to them with Tumble, a fast flying fairy, right behind him. "Good, good your here," Cedar exclaimed. Tumble stepped around her to face her wings and began gathering her magic to command the winds. A small breeze blew around Cedar's wings and slowly, their shine came back to them as they dried out. Tumble finished both Cedar and Duck in record time, magic was at it's highest since she had not needed to work in the past few says.

"Thanks," Duck said as Tumble pushed off the lily pad to leave.

"No prob call me if you need me again," She answered with a wave and headed back to her friends. When she's left them, they had been choosing the seeker for a game of hide and seek tag, a favorite game of the fairies.

"I'm sorry," She heard Wiemer apologize again behind her to Duck and Cedar. Tumble continued on without a glance back.

//////////////

"FOUND YOU!" There was a russle of leaves, a tinkle of fairy dust and a stream of gold light shot out of a bush. It zoomed straight for stone tablet half bearied in the soil, followed closley by a green light. Before the gold light could close in the last two inches, the green light put a power boost and knocked the gold light off course where they both landed in a patch of mushrooms. To the normal human ears, the only thing that would have been heard were a few bells, after all that's the sound that a fairy makes. But in their own language, the fairies could be heard saying things along the lines of this:

"Ha ha, I caught you, It's your turn to be it," Tilli chirped into Cameron's ear.

"But I was it last time," Cameron complained.

"To bad, I caught you, your it," Tilli trilled again. Cameron pouted and refused to budge from her spot on the ground.

"What's going on? Did you catch her or not?" The voice of Labrynth asked from above the mushroom.

"I caught her but she doesn't want to be it," Tilli explained, raising he own voice so it could heard through the mushroom top.

"Ya' have ta' play by the rules dearie or you can't play at all," Labrynth fluttered down to talk to Cameron face to face.

"Fine, I didn't want to play this stupid game anyways," Cameron pouted with new anger.

"Your the one who suggested it," Labrynth said in a monotone.

"No I didn't," Tilli and Labrynth glance at eachother, they both knew full well that she had suggested it, this was just another one of her denial cycles she went through everytime she backed herself into a corner.

"Fine, don't play, we'll have fun without you," Labrynth took off back to the stone tablet where the other players were already gathering. Tilli followed her, leaving Cameron to pout alone.

"So whose it?" Foxglove asked when they reached the group. There were seven other players; foxglove, Stripe, Chip, Bella, Rorrim, Russle, and Rook.

"Dunno, Cameron got tapped but she bailed on us," Labrynth explained.

"So who wants to be it?" Rorrim asked looking around the group. No one volunteered. "Alright, rock paper scissors then," The entire group faced a partner and bounced their fists in the air.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," They all chanted. In this round, the losers were: Stripe, Chip, Rorrim, and Labrynth. They paired up again leaving Rorrim and Chip as the tye breakers.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors,"

"Scissors beat rock! ha!" Rorrim danced in circle with victory while Chip slumed her shoulders with defeat.

"One, two, three, four," after checking that her eyes were indeed closed, the other zoomed off in different directions (one advantage of wings is that no one can hear which way you go). "Five, si- Hey! Wait a sec, Scissors don't beat rock!" But it was too late since everyone had hidden by now.

/////////////////////

A smaller group of fairies sat around a pink tulip head filled with water droplets. One or two of them at a time would cup their hands pull one out to sip it down. Most of them had to be fast, but two of, Gypsy and Cassandra who were water fairies, were able to sit down and for quite a while with them nestled in their hands.  
"That Tinkerbell was a little odd i have to admit," Gypsy was saying.  
"I liked her, she seemed nice," Kat (fast flyer) argued.  
"Oh, nice enough but a little on the dimwitted side," Gypsy answered.  
"Oh, you find fault with everyone," Cassandra said with a smile.  
"Yeah, well so what?" Another fairy landed behind her.  
"Hey, Tumble, what's up?" Kit asked after she finished off the last of her droplet.  
"I can't seem to find anybody," Tumble said with an air of bewilderment.  
"You found us baby," Cibyll (music) said in her best male impression. Tumble made a face at her.  
"I mean, i can't find Labrynth and Foxglove and that lot," She explained.  
"Weren't they playing Hide and Seek?" Chrys (winter) said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah," Tumble's face reddened and she reached for a water droplet.  
"I rest my case," Chrys sighed. Her and Tumble didn't exactly get along much, but they tried to at least be civil for their other friends. Tumble glared at her over top of her droplet and as soon as she was done flew off towards the stone tablet.  
"Dearie, you gotta learn to be a little nicer sometimes," Cassandra said sternly but sweetly to Chrys.  
"I am who I am and no one will change me," Chrys said simply and fell silent. She got up and walked away from the group.

//////////////////////

"Hey Wind," Chrys called to a blond fairy as she approached her.  
"Oh hey Chrys, we're playing volleyball, you want to?" Wind (music) asked her. She cirled her fists together and bumped the incoming ball back over to the other side.  
"Whoa! I got it!" Fang (light) shouted as she dived for the ball. She hit it straight up into the air and quickly moved out of the way so that, Ahnya (tinker) set it back over.  
"Nah, no thanks," Chrys answered. Fiira (fast flying) missed it by a hairs width and the point went to Fang's team.  
"Gah!" Fiira pouted.  
"S'okay Fiira, just get back up again," Kasane (garden) said encourageingly to her.  
"YEEAHH! that's one for our team!" Cameron shouted from the other side as she punched her fist into the air.  
"Yeah beat that!" Reta (garden) exclaimed with triumph. Fiira narrowed her eyes at them through the net and purced her lips with sarcasm.  
"We'll get you, we'll get you next time," She said, pointing straight at them with her smooth index finger. No one noticed as Chrys crept away into the shadows to find a quiet place more suited for thinking to herself.

///////////////

"I believe we had a successful Spring Ball this year," Queen Karma said to her four season advisers.  
"Yes indeed it was my lady," Wolfgang answered optimistically. He was the Autumn adviser and theyoungest adviser in several hundred years.  
Queen Karma was the night fairy queen, she spoke and held conferences with Queen Clarien, the day fairy queen. Wolfgang glanced out the window of the elder tree. Far off, in a small clearing, he could see a game of volleyball being played by a certain group of hoolagins he knew. He descided to pay them a visit.

/////////////

"Four!" Kasane shouted as she served the ball.  
"That's golf! We're playing volleyball silly!" Cedar shouted from the sidelines. By now, She and Duck had joined them along with the hide and seek players, including Tumble.  
"Who cares?" Kasane shouted back as the ball soared up and over the net. Ahnya ran up as fast as she could to meet it when...  
"AMERICA!" Someone shouted as it was snatched right out of the air. No one had seen what it actually was but meerly caught a glimpse of Autumn colors.  
"wOLFGANG!" Labrynth shouted at said fairy who was now hovering on the opposite side of the court. He held the stolen ball in his long fingers.  
"This is how you play!" He ran up to the server line where Reta was standing. "Move girly," He threw the ball into the air and smacked it back down. The ball did not go very far at all but bounced back straight up into the air. It raised higher and higher until it was no longer in sight.  
"Where did it go?" Kit asked, squinting into the it was in sight and getting closer rather fast.  
"Duck!" Someone yelled and, after establishing that they did not mean the person, everyone did.  
The ball landed with a smash and a rumble which collapsed the net and the game obviously ended.  
"Heh heh, sorry," Wolfgang muttered.


	2. Unexpected Newcomers

"Acorn, I'm gonna eat your face off if you don't stop taking the covers," Kat grumbled from her bed. It was early and her words were slurred together with sleep, soundingmore like: "Corni mgon naeator facifif oo onts op aking te covers,".

Acorn was a flying squirrel that had taken to Kat at his birth and now lived with her as look a like, Kit often told her it was unhealthy for for him to be living with a fairy but, Acorn wouldn't leave and Kat didn't have the heart to kick him out. She also stopped bugging her after she had met her bunny friend Joe, who now lived with her in the whole at the bottom of Kat's tree. Kat lived in the top, like a woodpecker while Kit lived more like a rabbit in a den.

The squirrel was answering Kat's sleepy accusation with a few equally as sleepy clicks and purrs that roughly translated into: "That's my tail and I'll take it if I want it,".

A strange, melodic humming sound began to reverberate around the room. Kat's wings twitched in response but Acorn stayed out like a sound got more intense every second until Kat's eyes snapped open.

She awoke, but didn't know why, outside, the sun was still quite a ways away from the horizon, so she still had awhile to sleep, and yet, she felt fully awake. On instinct, she scanned the light filled room and almost immediately noticed the round object resting softly on the flower bed hanging from her window sill.

Slowly, her s attention entirely on the object, she lowered herself from the bed and walked across her wooden floor, her arms stretched out towards the strange new object. Her fingers made contact with its smooth, hard surface. It was an egg, different the everyday blue spotted eggs of the birds here on Neverland, but an egg none-the-less. The surface pulsed reds and blues, neons and darks. It was special.

"Acorn," Kat whispered without turning. The squirrel snored on loudly , occasionally clicking his teeth together as he exhaled. "Acorn," Kat said, in her conversational voice this time. Still Acorn slept as if the world would always wait. "ACORN!" Kat yelled it this time, and this time she got a satisfactory result.

"Eeeeeep!" He shrieked as he half jumped, half rolled over the side of the bed. He landed on the floor with a resounding thud. After a second, his head poked back up over the bed his dark eyes rolled around his head for a few more seconds before he shoke it and crawled over to Kat.

She was still staring at the egg when he approached her and she spoke softly. "Look Acorn," She said soflty.

"Eh," Acorn answered with uninterest.

"No really, look, its beautiful," Kat insisted. Acorn touched his nose to the egg and took a long, deep sniff. "Do you like it? Is it a friend?"

"Meh," Acorn answered , still uninterested depite the lovely colors and fragrant smell that Kat now noticed. He crawled back to the bed, flopped down, and almost instantly fell asleep again. Soon his snoring evened out to deep breathing and Kat's eyelids began to droop.

/////////////////////

"Haaaaaaapy BIRTHDAAAY!" Labrynth, Wind, Kasane, Duck, Cedar, Cameron, and Chrys yelled as they jumped out at Fang. The moonllight she had been carrying in a leaf cone bounced away from her after she dropped it in surprise.

"Oops," Duck said. Her and wind tried to help Fang gather up the light but their efforts were wasted. Not being light fairies, they could not keep hold of it.

"It's okay you guys, I got it," Fang said, casually scooping it up and placing it tenderly back into the cone. "By the way, you can all stay at my house for an overday (overnight but during the day), i'm having a party after work hours,"

"We'll be there!" Labrynth exclaimed and hurried off to finish painting her crickets so they could be tuned by the music fairies. The others nodded with excitment and zoomed off to finish their own various tasks.

//////////////////

Kat had lulled off to sleep, her arms crossed lovingly around the ever color changing egg. Acorn still slept soundly on the bed. Someone rapped against Kat's door with their knuckles, not attempting to be subtle in the least.

"Kat," The someone called softly through the door. "Ka-at," They said when they failed to aquire an answer. Still there was no response so the someone was forced to make a loud racket, which they did. "KAT!" They beat against the door until, finally, both Kat and Acorn were half awake and stumbling toward the door, Kat still subconciously holding onto the egg. She pulled the door open to reveal Kit on the other side of the threshold bearing an arm load of waffles and jars of syrup.

"What?" Kat asked, allowing her into her room. Kit stepped over the threshold and was indeed, Kat's look alike. They both shared the same auburn how. Each red and gold sheen was exactly the same. There faces were the same pail complection, however Kit's nose and chin were slightly more pointed then Kat's. It was hard to tell them apart, but somehow fairies managed to do it. Kit stood next Acorn, she scratched beneath his chin and offered him a hidden acorn from her pouch she kept on her back. Acorn made a purring like affectionate sound and retreated to the bed again to eat his offering.

"Good morning," Kit said turning back to Kat. "What's that you got there?" She pointed to the egg nestled in Kat's armpit.

"Oh, this?" Kat asked, just now realizing that she was holding it. "Well you see, I don't really know, It's an egg for sure but, other than that I have no idea," Kat said frankly. She entered her kitchen and placed the egg into a basket which she brought to the table and sat down. Kit opened the cupboard and grabbed two plates and set them on the table. One in front of Kat and the other herself. Kat took it upon herself to take four waffles and place them on her plate. She reached for the syrup but found that Kit had beaten her to it. Kit grinned at her from over the egg and poured it onto her own waffles.

"What kind of egg do you think it could be?" Kat asked absentmindedly after a few minutes of silence as they ate. By now Acorn had joined them demanding his own share of waffles, which Kit was thoughtful enough to bring.

"I dunno, I've never seen one like that before," Kit answered before shoving a large clump of waffle into her mouth. Syrup oozed down her chin unpleasently and Kat through a napkin at her. "Maybe we can take a trip to the library," She managed to say through the cloth and syrup.

Kat agreed and it was descided that they would go later after the work hours were over.

//////////////////

"Hey, Stripe," Foxglove whispered. "I've got the most awesome idea that was ever thought up," Stripe raised an eyebrow and waited to hear the amazing idea. Foxglove began to explain it.

///////////////

"WOOOOOOOOOO! Party time!" Labrynth shouted, she zoomed through Fang's open front door and landed with a crash in her closest, which unfortunately was also open.

"Real smart, Labrynth," Chrys smirked as she casually walked through the door. Suddenly she stepped aside as a second body came frlying through straight at Labrynth.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEHA!" Kasane crashed into Labrynth just as she was standing up and brushing various apperal off of her. Another thud sounded and more clothes rained down on them.

"I am surrounded by idiots," Chrys sighed to herself, but was heard by all who were in the room.

"He-eya," Fang exclaimed. She placed her hands descidedly on her hips. She was obviously insulted.

"I don't mean you," said Chrys.

"Omnomnom," Neither Labrynth or Kasane had been paying any attention to her and were now attempting to feed eachother with their sock puppets.

"Hey guys," Wind entered the room as quietly as, well, the wind. She waved at them and bit shyly on the collar of her shirt.

"WIND!" Labrynth jumped up and raced to the door. She tackled Wind to the floor and squeezed her tight with affection.

"We made it too," said Duck. Her and Cedar had just arrived to witness the tackling and now stood over the two friends. "Happy Birthday Fang,"

"Thanks you guys, now let's get this party started," Wind and Labrynth pushed themselves up off the floor and joined the group in Fang's kitchen for cake.

////////////////

"Are you READY?!" said Foxglove's muffled voice.

"Readier than YOU!" Stripe's also muffled voice replied. "VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOM!"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"CRASH!"

"FWOOSH!!!! BUDUMBUMBUM!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK CRASH!"

///////////////

Kit and Kat stood in front of the library, their animal companions beside them. Kit's black and white bunny's nose twitched once or twice, it flicked it's ears and rolled its dark eyes up to Kit. The door in front of them was made of a dark maple wood and was sanded to a fine touch. In the center was a large knocker in the shape of a leaf hanging down. Kit grasped the handle of it and gave three slow knocks. All for of them could hear the knocks echoing around the walls inside. Added to that noise was the sound of someone approaching. The door creaked open and on the other side stood an old gray haired fairy male. He wore waterdroplet goggles around his head to help his poor vision and carried a crooked walking stick in his right hand.

"What can I do for you my dears?" He spoke in a raspy old voice that matched the rinkles on his face.

"Um, well, we were looking for a book that could tell us what this is," Kat held up the basket hanging from the crook of her right elbow. Nestled inside was the egg she had discovered earlier.

"Oh, well that is a very fine thing you have there now isn't it?" He said, almost to himself. "Come in, come in, I think i might have just what you need, RORRIM! GET OUT HERE THESE GIRLS NEED SOME ASSISTANCE!" Kit and Kat cringed as the old fairy shouted louder than he looked capable. A young fairy male game zooming out, still holding a few books he hadn't quite put away yet.

"Yes sir," said Rorrim.

"These girls are looking for a book about eggs, help them," and with that, the old fairy disapeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I didn't know you worked here, Rorrim," said Kit, turning back to the young male.

"Huh?" Rorrim looked over the tall stack of books he was carrying. His confused brow softened when he recognized Kit and Kat. He set the books on a nearby ladder and turned back to them. "So egg books right?" He said zipping off to the back of the cavernous room. "This way!" His voice echoed around the walls just like the knocker. Kit and Kat followed, leaving Joe and Acorn to snoop around with clear instructions not to eat anything.

"Here's a good one," said Rorrim, he held a large green bound book to the girls who opened it. They flipped through it a few times trying to find a picture of the egg and checking the index for eggs that changed colors. Sadly the only thing they found were colonies of dustmites hidden inside the pages. "Hmmm, maybe this one?" They searched the long shelves of books for hours on end. A few of the them held info pertainging to a species whose eggs flashed colors, but they only changed between reds, or only blue, and some times greens or purple. At one point Acorn and Joe joined them having become bored with nothing but books. Acorn laid himself flat against the top of the shelves and fell asleep. Joe stayed awake sniffing around and accossionally begging Kit for a treats she didn't have or wanting to be petted between his ears. Eventually the group came to ignore him and so, feeling angry, he tried to get their attention.

Subtly at first, he started knocking books off of their perch. When that didn't get what he wanted, he set himself the task of pushing a large pile on top of Rorrim. He nudged it inch by inch and finaly it began to teeter.

"Hey look at th-" THUNK! A large stack off books landed exactly where Rorrim had just been standing. "-is?"

"Are you okay?" Kat flew over the top of the book shelf separating them followed by Kit.

"JOE!" Kit scolded when she saw the bunny trying to edge away from the scene.

"Did your rabbit just tried to do me in?" Rorrim asked incredulously.

"Yes, he hates you," Kat answered him sarcastically.

Joe stopped, realizing that he had been caught and his intentions, other not what he expected, had been fulfilled. They were paying attention to him now. He put on the best puppy dog eyes he could and started to turn around; but something caught his own attention. The angry fairies forgotten, he looked down at a book two inches away form his right paw. It sported a beautifully painted picture of a rabbit singing. Immedediately interested, the rabbit looked down at it. Sadly, he could not read and so he abandoned the book and walked away, the angry fairies still forgotten.

"GAH! where are you going?" Kit shouted after him. Rorrim looked down and noticed another book that had been in the pile. He picked it up and stared at the cover.

"Huh," he said thoughtfuly. "I think I found your guy's egg," He held up the book and on the artfully bound cover was and egg flashing between reds and blues. The three fairies gathered around and Rorrim opened the book to the first page.

////////////////////

"NO! I refuse to go back to the green molester in the tree!" exclaimed Labrynth. Cameron picked up her small red person and placed it dramatically on the plum square of the candy land board game. Labrynth crossed her arms and pouted.

"My turn," Chrys flicked the spinner. It landed on red and she placed her blue character on the next blue space. There a long pause where everyone waited for the next person to go.

"Whose turn is it?" asked Cedar.

"Isn't it Fang's?" said Kasane. They all looked around for her having not noticed that she was missing.

"She's asleep," said Chrys, and sure enough, there she was, sleeping soundly on the floor under her bed. "Wind, it's your turn then," The game continued on until Cedar and Duck fell asleep as well. "I'm kinda hungry, any body want an egg?" She stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure," Kasane, Labrynth, Cameron, and Wind followed her. Chrys scramble them some eggs and then descided that toast would be good too. They brought their toast and some butter into the room after they had finished their eggs.

"Oh, ya know, I think we forgot some knifes," Cameron whispered.

"Oh we can use mine," Kasane pulled out her pocket knife and unfolded it. She dipped it into the butter and spread it onto her toast.

"Can I use it next?" Kasane handed Chrys the Knife.

"NO don't touch that!" said Fang.

"Oh, is some one awake?" said Chrys.

"Would some one like some toast?" Labrynth asked amiably. They turned to Fang who still looked like she was out cold. Simoltaneously, she tried to sit up, conked her head on the underside of the bed, slammed back down and rolled over, all in her sleep. Cedar grunted in her own sleep and the remaing group who was awake glanced at eachother.

"Well that was interesting," said Wind.

"Quaaaack," Duck sighed in her sleep. This was too much for the five girls and they burst out laughing.

////////////////////

"I shall defeat your white dragon with pretty blue eyes!" Foxglove declared, her voice still muffled. "It cannot possibly stand up to my magician who is dark!" The girls had scanned the coast for lost things. Lost things were random trinkets that had been washed up on the shore from the mainland where the fairies went to change the seasons. On their expidition, they had found a square white box with a lid and a bottom. It was made of cardboard and was just small enough for them to fit under while standing up. They had taken their knives and cut two eyes holes each for them to see out of. Now, they stood facing eachother, their boxes a little beat up after being crashed a few times.

"NO you shall not!" Stripe shouted back to her. "Wait," she stopped. "What's a magician?" Foxglove gasped overdramatically from under her box.

"ULTRA CHICKEN SHALL PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR IGNORANCE!!"Foxglove charged toward Stripe as she pushed the box up and down immitating a chomping monster.

"BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT A CHICKEN IS EITHER!!!" Stripe shouted as she ran away as fast as she could underneath a box. Foxglove cornered her against a tree. "YA KNOW WHAT?!" Stripe exclaimed. She lifted up her box and kicked her foot out, stopping Foxglove in her tracks. "EPIC IKEDO KICK!" Stripe yelled. "But seriously, what's a chicken?" Her and Foxglove both tore off their boxes and Foxglove began her explanation.

"Well, you see, chickens are strange acursed beasts. And when I say acursed I mean they're cursed! They are cusred to have lost their ability to fly," Here Foxglove fluttered upward while flapping her arms unneccissarily. "Since they can't fly, they are easy prey the humans, who are teh evil over lords of teh mainland. They too have lost the ability to fly; but call upon the services of the air beasts, large cold monsters who carry them around the world in their stomachs," Stripe stared at her with wide eyes and Foxglove smiled back.

"Wait," Stripe's eyes narrowed back to normal size. "Your making all of this up aren't you?"

"Not all of it," Foxglove grinned at her and placed the box back over her head. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" she laughed maniacly as she zoomed off under her box. SHe loked suspiciously like a white three inch wall.

"Hey! WAIT!" Stripe flew after her.

Will Stripe finally figure out what Foxglove is talking about? Will Kat figure out what's inside her egg? Will Rorrim find his true love? Will Edwardo find his real son? Will Tasha ever have her baby? Will Cuttlefish ever stop being so cool? Will Scooby Doo and Jiggly Puff ever give me back my candlesticks? Will colonel Mustard ever get it on with Miss Scarlet? Tune in next time for the answer to hardly any of these questions.


	3. Trouble with Eggs

"KAT! KIT! COME WAKE UP! WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!" Cibyll shouted into the towering tree wear both fairies lived. Getting down right annoyed, she stormed through Kit's front door without the courtesy of knocking. Normally she would have, but under the cercumstances...

She tromped through to Kit's bedroom where she expected to find Kit still fast asleep all curled up and the shades pulled closed to keep out the long gone sun. However, her bed was empty with the covers still tangled up every where else except the bed. The curtains were drawn wide allowing silver moonlight to cover the room with its magnificent glow.

Thurouhly pissed now, Cibyll continued up to the tree top to check for Kat, who she half expected to not be there. The apartment was found in much the same state with little or nothing to explain where they had gone. Mummbling and grummbling to herself, Cibyll marched off to find them.

//////////////

Mean while, the petal of a new flower fluttered off a daisy and was caught by the wind. Its current pushed the petal up into the sky and above the clouds. The second star on the right twinkled and the wind rushed faster and harder. The petal zoomed through space and into new, strange clouds. They were as fluffy as cotton candy and as bouncy as a trampoline. The wind died down to a soft whistle and the petal fluttered on in the twilight.

A twinkling light buzzed up near the petal and began blowing air at it, directing its path towards Pixie Hollow. The petal was pushed to the center of an old oak's stump, lit up by fairy lanterns. Fairies sat in their talent groups around the petal and waited, silently holding their breath.

Not all of the fairies were present, most of them still had jobs to finish, but the ones who did not were here to witness the new fairie's arrival.

The Petal stood up. Her hair was light brown and her skin was fair. Her dark eyes gazed around with wonder. A tall fairy glowing with a confident light floated towards her.

"Miss Hazel, we welcome you to Pixie Hollow," said Queen Karma. Her red hair flowed down her back, brushing against the petals of her full dress. Around Hazel appeared different abjects, glowing with a light of their own. "These are the tools of the fairies, you must choose the one for you, don't worry, you will know which one,"

Hazel nodded, with an expression of determination set on her face, she gazed around the circle of tools. She saw a wirlwind, a snow flake, a leaf and a... a talon. The talon was glowing the brightest and Hazel felt that she was drawn to it. SHe picked it up and the glow got brighter and the other tools melted away.

"Congratulations, you are an Animal talent fairy," said Queen Karma. A small group of fairies fluttered over to congratulate her and welcome her.

"Hi, my name's Fiira, I'm the fairy that brought you here," a short fairy tapped her on the back. She had chin length blonde hair and light blue eyes. Hazel knew she had found a best friend.

"Hazel," she said, holding her hand out to shake Fiira's. "Nice to meet you," she turned to the other animal talent fairies. "It's nice to meet you guys too," they smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Let me show you where your house is," Fiira took her by the hand and led her off to the forest. They stopped at an abandoned nest atop a cherry blossom tree.

"Is there a roof that goes with it?" asked Hazel.

"No, we have to build it, if you need help I can ask a tinker, they'll always help," offered Fiira.

"Please, Idon't think I'll be able to build anything," Hazel said. Fiira fluttered off and was soon back with a tall gangly boy fairy.

"This Weimer, he'll be able to help us," she said.

"Hello, so you need a roof huh?" said Weimer. He analized the nest carefully for a minute or so. "I'm gonna need some help. I'll go get Rorrim, neither of you have seen him have you? He hasn't come in yet and he has a large pile of work to be done," Fiira shook her head.

"Who?" asked Hazel.

"Never mind, will you guys help me look for him?" Weimer asked. "We can check the library first cause he works there," they nodded and Weimer and Fiira flew off towards the library, Hazel following.

////////////

"Kit! Kat! oh my where are they?" Cybil cried as she zoomed over ponds, checking under lilypads and crashing through dew dropped spiderwebs.

"Hey come on! I just finished that!" Cedar slumped her shoulders and hurried off to find another web.

Not paying Cedar anymind, Cybil zoomed off towards the gardens. 'I'm gonna kill them if they're out without me...' she thought as the blurr of grass grew taller and denser around her. BAMPH SNAP SPLASH! "Oh god Labrynth I'm sorry!" Labrynth sat up with a few seeds rolling down her dark hair. They landed lightly on the ground and abrumptly split open. They were copa seeds. The copa flower was far more radiant than any other flower and couldn't survive on the mainland. Its flower only blossoms once a month on the first full moon if the skies are clear. So, naturaly, its seeds are precious and the nightfairies were trusted to collect them.

"Oh no!" Labrynth cried. She snatched up as many unbroken ones she could find in the dim light.

"I'm really sorry Labrynth!" Cybil scrambled to help pick them up.

"It's ok we only lost three," Labrynth placed them in her basket that had landed a few feet away. She would take them to the bee hives to be fertilized and then to the gardens. They were so dazzelingly bright that fairy couples often gathered there during their breaks.

"So your not mad at me?" asked Cybil innocently.

"Of course not," Labrynth dismissed the idea with a gesture of her hand. "I have to go though or Madame Giery will have my head," she waved and began to walk away before Cybil stopped her again.

"Have you seen Kit or Kat?"

"Erm no I don't think so, sorry" and with that she hurried off.

///////////

"Okay, we've dropped it from great hieghts, thrown it in an Indians camp fire, and tossed it over crashing waves, nearly getting drowned in the process. Are we done yet?" Rorrim shoved the door of his workshop open, stepping onto the oak floor and instantly drenching it. Kit and Kat squelched in after him, Kat held the perfectly dry egg carefully in her dripping hands. Rorrim gingerly placed the book on his desk and without his aid, sprang open. Words immediately began etching themselves over the page and the small group gathered just close enough to read yet keeping the water dripping from them away from it.

The slanted scipt read:

You have indeed come far, and we thank you sinscerely, at this part Rorrim snorted, we were simply making precautions.

Your egg is indeed safe and healthy it may hatch at any time. We congratulate you on your new aquantance, it will soon hatch into a-

Rorrim slammed the book shut when they heard appoaching footsteps and voices. He could guess that it was Weimer, his younger partner.

"I'm sure he's in here, he can help us, he knows more about building houses than me. I'm only good with small things like lanterns and such," He stopped in the door way and let Fiira and an unfamiliar she-fairy through infront of him. "There you are, Rorrim this is Hazel, she's the new animal talent fairy, you've probably heard already," He hadn't. "any way, she needs help building a house ontop of a bird nest, they asked me first, but, well you know me and houses..."

"Um... you couldn't have asked Cameron or Ahnya?" Rorrim asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well..." Weimer started.

"Why are you guys all... wet..." Fiira trailed off after she spotted the colorful egg still in Kat's hands. "Is that? Is that an egg?" she asked carefully. Kat and Kit nodded in unison. "Where in the world did you get it?" She crossed the room to get a better look. "It didnt turn up on your window sill did it?" Kat gave her an odd look but nodded all the same.

"Do you know what kind it is?" asked Rorrim.

"Well yeah," she answered.

///////////

Rook yawned loudly. He lay in the grass, staring at the stars in the sky. Tili sat with her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms folded around her self. She stared at Rook's face, the moonlight lit it up and shined off his short maroon hair. Against his eyes she could see the glittering stars reflected by a light blue. Her heart shivered with excitment when those eyes met hers. She felt that he knew it too. They seemed to x-ray her soul and understood every thought behind her own, lighter blue eyes. She giggled at the thought and Rook glance at her and smiled like he was in on the joke.

"What are we up to children?" Gypsy stood at the bottom of the hill they had chosen for stargazing. She was smiling mischeviously at them. Tilli could guess why, everyone knew that she liked Rook, and that was no understatement. It was easy to tell when fairies liked eachother, they could never get the nack of hiding it. Weimer and Ahnya were also amongst thoughs who were love struck. They had grown closer together and, even though they were both tinkers, spent more time together than the other fairies ever spent with the others of their same talent.

"Star gazing," Rook said, shifting his gaze back to said stars.

"Oh, I see," Gypsy's smile broadened and despite the dim light, saw Tilli blush. "Well I'll leave you to it then," and she disappeared again into the night. Once she was out of sight, Rook sighed loudly and glanced sideways at Tilli.

"The stars are beautiful, your finished capping the rainbow holsters right?" he asked suddenly.

"Well yeah, that's why I'm not doing them right now," Tilli answered matter of factly.

"So you can do this with me tomorrow right?" Did he sound slightly nervous?

"Of course I just have to take the light the day fairies collected and light the fireflies, then I'm free," she allowed a jingle of exitement to enter her voice.

"Cool," he sat up and looked at her. They were very close and Tilli was very aware of it. "Listen, I think-"

"KIT KAT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!????" Cibyll flew up the hill and hovered over the couple twisting and turning this way and that trying to find locate the twins. Rook cleared his throut loudly and Cibyll glanced down. "Oh! I'm sorry, have either of you guys seen Kit and Kat?"

"No, your usually the one who knows where they are, are they okay?" Tilli said, annoyance clearly resounded in every word she said. Somehow though, Cibyll managed to miss it. She sighed.

"I don't know, they weren't in their house this morning, and neither were their giant furballs,"

"Rorrim might know, he hangs out with them too,"

"Weimer was looking for him too, he said something about being in the library, but I didn't know Rorrim even considered reading a book," said Rook.

"Your so mean," Tilli said lovingly.

"I'm just telling the truth," he answered back.

"Gosh! The LIBRARY!? The one place I never even thought to look!" said Cibyll.

"Yeah, the twins aren't much readers either," said Tilli with a smile. Cibyll shook her head in amusement before zooming off the way she came.

////////////

"A DRAGON!!!!!!??????" The twins, Rorrim, and Weimer shouted in astonishment.

"Yes, deaf people, a dragon," said Fiira. "That's what it is,"

"We have those here?" asked Rorrim.

"What's a dragon?" asked Hazel. Fiira searched around in the sachtel all fairies carried with them and pulled out a book. She opened the page to a detailed picture of a fiery monster with teeth and claws.

"Oh," was all Hazel had to say.

"So why couldn't any of the books just tell us that?" Kit asked in agrivation.

"Because I checked out all the books I could find about dragons," said Fiira. Rorrim opened his mouth to use a comeback but Weimer interrupted him.

"So when does it hatch?"

"Tonight," said Fiira. Everyone stared at her.

"How do you know?" The twins asked together.

"Because tonight is a full moon and the egg always hatches at the closest full moon to when it appears,"

"Appears as in Layed?" asked Kat.

"No, as in appears in a civilization,"

"But I thought Dragons were big and huge and scarey," said Weimer, stomping his feet and lowering his voice in a monster like fashion.

"Most of them are, but not this kind, its called a fairy dragon. Its very small and cute and it only hatches when its around fairies. Its job is to protect the fairies who care for it. They are very loyal, I can't believe we actually have one," said sounded very excited at the thought and expressed it in jumping up and down.

"But it's night time now," said Hazel peeking out the window.

"It'll hatch as soon as the sun breaks the horizon" explained Fiira.

"Well," said Kat, "Let's have a party to welcome it,"Eveyone agreed with her and she zoomed off to find Labrynth, being a garden fairy and used to planning and placing, she could gather a party in moments.

"She knows she's still drenched, right?" asked Rorrim. Kit laughed and nodded, Kat was fast flying so she could dry herself out. "What about us?" Kit shrugged and Rorrim shrugged back.

"What about my house?" asked Hazel. Fiira turned to Rorrim.

"Well we helped you, now you get to help us," she said with authority. Rorrim agreed to help but first demanded to be dried before sitting at his desk and sketching out a house and making a list of supplies.

and for the answer to last episode's questions! no Stripe never figured out what was going on. Yes, Kat's egg houses a dragon. No not in this episode. Whose Edwardo? No Tasha is still in Labor, that poor baby its probably sufocated by now... CUTTLEFISH ARE AWESOME!!! so thats a no. No Scooby gave them to Joey Wheeler for christmas, and he used them as a TV antenna. Yes they had a baby together, his name is Edwardo. Now for more questions!!!! What is the square root of 2,385,096,093,980,978? How many strawberries does it take to eat a sign post? Will Bri's week ever get less happy so she will finally stop crying tears of joy or at least eat some chocolate? Will clucky and the log ever admit their love for eachother? Will Teya ever admit she is a cabbage? Tune in next time!! You might get the answers! XDD


	4. Hearts of Crystal

"I found everything you asked for," said Weimer. He plopped several ropes, shells, and bolts onto the desk. Rorrim nodded and took the list from him. The sun had come up and gone back down since they had learned about the egg. Fiira had taken it back to her house and stuck it in her fire place. No one had come in to his work place since he sent them out, so he had no idea if it had actually hatched yet. But he guessed he would find out soon enough.

"Right, I have the blue prints, lets get to hazel's place." He gatherd everything and pushed them into a basket.

They arrived at the site of Hazel's house where Fiira, Kat, Kit, and Hazel had gathered large pieces of wood, vines and plant stocks, however, the twins had seemingly dissapeared.

"Finally," said Fiira with her hands on her hips. "What took you so long?" A hair rasing screeching sound came from inside the nest which was to be Hazel's house.

"I was drawing out the plans for it, that takes time," explained Rorrim with a frown, he glanced over at the nest. "Or I might make a mistake and her house will come tumbling down at the first breeze," The sound came again and Rorrim glance back over. "What is that sound?" He looked over the rim of the nest.

"The dragon what else would it be?" as she said it a small scaley, yet cutely round face popped up over the rim of the nest. Rorrim jumped back in surprise. The face was maroon and had two horns jutting backwards in its forhead. It tried to smile at him, showing off its long shiney teeth.

"Aw he's cute!" Exclaimed Weimer. He pet the dragon its head and, like a cat, it closed its eyes and made a loud rumbling sound in the back of its throut.

"Is it purring?" asked Rorrim, biwildered. He had seen cats on the main land, and they had a few living with the Indians on the other side of the island. But most fairies stayed away from them, or they would most likely get strung up as lanterns around the camps.

"What's its name?" Weimer asked, still petting the purring dragon.

"We haven't found one yet," said Kat, popping up behind the dragon. Kit popped up beside her.

"We were debating between Alfred, Jamie, Jacko, Marsypan, and some other name I can't remember..." said Kit.

"Chancey," Fiira said simply. Obviously she had come up with the name.

"Nah, we ruled that one out rememeber, it reminds us of a killer dog," said Kat.

"What's a dog?" asked Kit.

"Those weird furry things that make lots of noise, we saw them on the main land, remember?" exlpained Kat.

"Oh yeah,"

"Let's just get started all ready," Fiira said snatching the plans from under Rorrim's arm. She unrolled it and held it up to her face. Her brow creased and she began to turn the paper this way and that. "How... how do you read this?" Hazel looked over her shoulder. Her jaw dropped and she looked up at Rorrim.

"That's my house?" she asked.

"No, those are the parts that will go into your house," he pulled out another smaller sketch. "This is your house," Fiira snatched that paper away too. The house drawn on it had a dome roof mad from twigs and leaves. Just like a real bird's nest. On its side protruded a long addition two stories high along the length of the branch. "That's the living part of the house like the parlor and bedrooms. The front part with the nest is the kitchen. There's also a back door that opens into the tree. There's always two ways into a rabbit hole."

"Except I'm not a rabbit, but that's okay," said Hazel.

"Hm, whatever, Let's get started or would you rather wait until tomorrow to sleep in your house?" Rorrim said, and so they did.

/////////////

Cibyll had finally made it to the library after getting sidetracked three times by passing fairies needing favors; like carrying something from the winter gale all the way to the autumn forest; or holding up a sign while they painted it.

So here she sat, the next day, in Rorrim's workshop, with neither him or the twins any where in sight. (yeah, the twins were the only ones who didn't know that the workshop was there.)

"Gosh Darn it," she said angrily to herself. "Screw this! I don't know why I was looking for them any way," and with that she stomped out of the workshop and off to the rehearsal hall.

///////////

"Hey Tilli," a blurr of maroon hair zoomed past Tille followed by a gust of dusty wind.

"Urff," she tumbled over herself and several balls of light bounced onto the ground, iluminating the grass and flowers around her.

"Sorry about that!" Rook called over his shoulder. Tilli waved at him and began to pursue the lost balls of light. She looked around for the last one and spotted it in a tuft of grass at the foot of a maple

"What the? You deffinitely just hit me with that," some one said from above her. She looked up to see Fiira talking to on of the twins, Tili guessed it was Kit. They were with a group of fairies who seemed to be building a house over a bird's nest. She shrugged her shoulders and sped off to finish lighting the lanterns with her balls of light. (so this has nothing to do with the story but i must share this with the world, I just accidently kicked my sister's cup off the chair and it did a full 360 and nothing spilled. it was filled halfway with juice!!!)

///////////

"Queen Karma needs a fast flying fairy, there's a newcomer on the next wind current," Wolfgang informed Chip. She nodded and assured him that she would tell Tumble, who was the only one who had not yet blown someone in. Not knowing where else she would be, Chip rushed to Tumble's house first.

"Tumble, what are you doing in bed?" asked Chip, throwing off Tumble's covers.

Tumble moaned in her sleep and started to shiver, but didn't budge from her sleep.

Chip looked at her worryingly. Tumble was sweating an awful lot. She stood over Tumble's bed side for a few moments wondering what to do when Labrynth burst into the room.

"Wakey wakey no more sleep! We have a new fairie coming in today and they need a fast flying fairie to reel them in!" Labrynth stopped when she saw Chip and took a breath to say hello. She didn't use it however, when she saw the look on Chip's face. "What's wrong?" she asked, hurrying over to her. CHip pointed at Tumble silently. Labrynth looked down at her and immediately broke into action. Garden fairies work around herbs alot, so they know what they do and how they can help or hinder certain things. Therefore they were considered healers for the other fairies.

Chip knelt over her and felt Tumble's forhead with the back of her hand. She looked up at Labrynth. "She has a nasty fever,"

"I'll run to the garden's and get some lavender, you bowl some water for soup," said Labrynth and she zoomed out the door into the night. Chip put a kettle of water over Tumble's fireplace and set to work lighting it. Then she filled a seperate bowl of cold water and wetted a cloth. She placed the cloth over Tumble's forhead to help fight the fever.

"What have you been doing?" Chip asked more to herself. Fairies rarely got sick except when they wore themselves out.

///////////

Tilli and Rook sat on the hill looking up at the stars., just like the night before. Tilli inched closer to Rook. He smiled slightly.

"Lets do something," he said, turning his head so their noses almost touched.

"Like what?" asked Tilli. After a silent moment, Rook turned his face back toward the stars and blinked.

"I dont know," was all he could think to say.

"What could we do?" asked Tilli. We've stared at the stars long enough for our eyes to pop out. She giggled, and so did Rook.

"Well, there's the Copa flowers, thats always romantic," he said thougtfully.

"Sounds good to me, let's go!" Tilli jumped up. "Right now! Let's Go!" Rook sprang up beside her.

"Alright, shall I escort you my lady?" He held out his arm and she rapped her's around it.

////////////

"Stupid Dragon! Stop chewing on that!" Rorrim shouted. He snatched up the dragon and tossed him at Kat.

"Don't throw Kubirt!" she gasped.

"Thats what you named him?" Rorrim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought we were going to name him Alfred?" Kit said with disapointment.

"Oh, so he's a boy now?" Rorrim sounded more and more confused by the minute.

"Well yeah, what did you think this was?"

"Oh god! Don't show me that!" Rorrim covered his face with his hands.

"What are you guys doing over- oh!" Fiira stopped in her tracks and stared. "I'll be tying down the roof," Kubirt flapped his wings and sqiggled in Kat's arms.

"Daw, he wants down," Kat unclasped her arms and he flapped in midair on his own.

"KUBIRT YOU CAN FLY!" Kit playingfully pulled at his tail. He snapped at her until she stopped.

"Teehee he reminds me of a kitty," said Kat.

"Kitty?" asked Weimer.

"You don't remember the kitties?!" Kat asked in astonishment.

"He's a tinker, we've never been to the main land," Rorrim said in exasperation.

"I'll get one of the art fairies to draw you one," said Kat.

/////////////

"Well, here we are," said Rook. He held Tilli's hand in his own; as if he wanted to protect her but was afraid of breaking her into little pieces.

"Here we are," Tilli whipsered breathlessly. They could already see the glowing silver light of the Copa flowers. There weren't many fairies here tonight, most of them were working hard after the springtime ball, but a few, like Tilli and Rook couldn't keep apart. There were even a few say fairies looking around and slightly out of place. Day fairie's wings were narrow and clear while a night fairies wings were full and opague. Their colors depended on the talent a fairy had. They entered the garden, still holding hand, but their eyes moved away from each other to take in the beautiful sites.

There were Copa flowers of a sizes brought together in harmony. They were all placed just so the lights cast intricate shadows on the viney walls. Tiny copas dotted the ceiling replicating the night sky. A large one hung in the corner, just like the moon.

"Oh, its beautiful!" Tilli gasped and she clung to Rook's arm lovingly.

"I know," he nodded. The couple found an opening, discrete in the vine covered wall. It was the gateway into the next chamber. This one far more beautiful than the last. The Copa flowers were just silver this time, now they were blended nicely with different shades of blue. Tilli almost thought that she had stepped into the ocean, the silver could have been mistaken for reflections of light amungst the waves.

"How do you think they get them different colors?" asked Tilli.

"I dunno maybe they grow that way?" he suggested. "Why don't you ask Labrynth?" she nodded and they continued through the room. ANother opening could be spotted in the far wall and they stepped through, bracing themselves for another awe stricking site.

Tilli got the impression that she had just stepped into one of the campfires burning across the island for the indians. There were brilliant shades of red and orange clinging to the walls and some popping out from the ground, swaying slightly like a real flame. The soil beneath was also mixed with a red clay, adding to the illusion. She gazed around in awe at the beauty of the Copas. She was so transfixed she did not notice a hand slip around her waist. Rook clasped his hand around her right and turned her attention to his smiling face and deep set eyes.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked, turning her in a clockwise circle in a waltz.

"Am I?" she exclaimed. "I couldn't have a better time with anyone else," Rook's smiled widened and he leaned in close, pressing his lips to hers.

///////////////////

Labrynth zoomed as fast as she could, looking for Kat. She had gathered the lavender along with a few other herbs to help Tumble's fever. Chip had helped her grind and mix them together in the water. They tried to feed as much as they could to Tumble, but being in a state of unconsciousness made that very taxing. Labrynth just left Chip, placing a wetted cloth on Tumble's sweating head. Now she needed to find Kat, the only other Fast flying fairy on duty tonight. With Tumble sick, they had to find someone else to collect the new fairy coming in tonight.

"Kat!" she called, a distant shout answered her and she followed it to a tall tree where a few fairies were apperently building a new house. It looked like they had finished awhile ago and were now furnishing it. Labrynth spotted Kat waving at her from the front door of the house.

"Over here!" she called and Labrynth zipped over. A small moroon ball popped out at her. It landed in her face and labrynth let out a yelp. Two large black eyes stared straight into her's. She couldn't see anything other than it's eyes with it being so close to her, but she could tell it was scaley and benevolent.

"Kubirt! Get off of her!" Kat plucked the lovable dragon from Labrynth's shoulders and hugged him to her bossom. She looked up at Labrynth expectantly.

"Tumble's sick today, can you take her place and get the new fairy? Or are you busy right now?" as she asked, Labrynth looked over Kat's shoulder at the house.

"No, it's okay they can spare me, it's only furniture they need right now," said Kat. "I'll leave Kubirt right here and get right on," she tossed Kubirt into the air and he flapped his wings excitedly for to the newly built house. Labrynth stared at him the whole time.

"Er, what is that by the way?" she asked.

"It's a dragon, ask Fiira, she knows all about them," Kat flitted up and away, gathering the wind around her. Labrynth shrugged her shoulders and headed back to chek on Tumble.

* * *

"How is she doing?" asked Labrynth when she creaked the door open as quietly as possible.

"Her fever's gone down abit, but she hasn't woken up yet," Chip turned back to Tumble and removed the cloth to wet it again.

"Have you eaten anything?" asked Labrynth, approching the bed. Tumble's breathing looked much better. Her chest moved up and down in a steady beat.

"No, I am hungry tho," Chip smiled lightly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'll cook something up, call me if anything changes."

Soon, Labrynth had two sandwiches for herself and Chip and a bowl of steaming soup sitting on the end table, ready and waiting for Tumble when she woke up. Chip and Labrynth ate quietly with some talk but not too much as woke disturb Tumble. Labrynth told Chip about Kubirt and they both wondered where he had come from, along with who the new fairy was, and what talent they would have. In no time the sun was up and the two friends were dozing off when a knock sounded on the door.

"Tumble? You awake?" someone called throught the door. Chip and Labrynth half stirred but dozed back off immediatley. With no responce, who ever was on the other side of the door took the liberty to open for themselves. The sound of the door creaking made Chip and Labrynth wake with a start. A scrawny, male day fairy stood in the door way looking very confused.

"Who are you?" Labrynth and Chip asked in unison.

"Um... Fleigen? Who are you?"

////////

Daaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnggggg Tumble can keep a secret!! the secREET the secREET keep the secREET!!! it's not oooze!!! XDD So the dragon was finally named, Tilli and Rook have finally hooked up, and Tumble is still sick... what will happen next????? Whose the new fairy? is it a he or a she?? or both??? Will batman make an appirance? can Peter Pan stay unnoticed by Tinker Bell for long? How did they actually meet if Tinker Bell cant go to the main land???????? Will the pirates infiltrate the fairy kingdom? or will it be the other way around? Will Edwardo finally become a lawyer??? or will he be a barrister? even tho he is deffenitely not british!! but bakura is!!! go limey man!!! XDDDD


End file.
